conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Douglas Randall
Douglas Matthew Randall (Farnham, 1911-Farnham, 1970) was a Bancairn politician, member of the Labour Party of Bancairn, Senator and one-time Minister of Defence. He was involved in a Government scandal bearing his name. (see Randall Scandal). Early life Douglas Randall was born in Farnham in 1911. His parents, John Bruce Randall and Yvette Carson, were both supporters of the Labour Party. He also had an elder sister, Sandra (born 1910), who later married friend and fellow Labour politican John Gillard. Randall was educated at the Farnham College of Journalism, a department of the University of Bancairn, where he learnt many media skills; these are reported to have given him an advantage in running later political campaigns. Randall was a proficient student, curious and clever, according to his teachers. Political career Career as journalist (1935-1945) After his studies in 1935, Randall was employed as an independent journalist for the Bancairn Express, at the time a fierce anti-conservative newspaper. He was often commissioned to write reports on political life, and became attracted by the Labour Party's foreign policy, which advocated pro-Americanism. After attending several conventions and conferences given by the Party, Randall decided to become a member. He also encouraged his sister, Sandra, to join, but she did not share his enthusiasm for socialism. Farnham City Council (1942-1953) In 1942, Randall ran for the City Council Elections in Farnham. Upon the Labour victory, Randall became second behind leader Gerald Appleby, and took the office of Council Secretary. He ran again in 1948 and kept his office until 1953, when he resigned from the City Council to campaign for Farnham Town in the Chamber. However, the Labour Party was ousted in the Primaries of 1953, and Randall had to leave the race. 1956 General Elections In 1956, Randall was invited by the Party to run as candidate for the Ministry of Defence, which was also being contested by Conservative Kenneth Decken. He won with a 5% majority on his rival and became a member of the James Howard Government, led by his own very personal enemy, James Howard. Minister of Defence (1956-1959) During his three years as Minister of Defence, he was involved in bitter fights between the Prime Minister and himself, which culminated in Randall hoaxing the Government with the threat of a phoney airplane bombing. His own public behaviour, however, betrayed him, and finally admitted the plot only weeks from the Elections, in which he was already registered to run. The news came as a shock to the public and Labour Party officials. Trial & imprisonment After the 1959 Elections, Randall was clearly defeated by Kenneth Decken as incumbent Minister of Defence. He was arrested on October 9, 1959, and tried on charges of treason and dishonesty during the course of administrative functions. The trial, held in the Grand Court in Castleton, resulted in a prison sentence of 6 years. He was then detained in St. Albert's Prison, BPE, near St. Helens in Howardshire. Escape from St. Alberts Prison On November 2, 1961, Randall was reported missing from St. Alberts, and this immediately stirred mediatic agitation, as well as a nation-wide manhunt. Fortunately, Randall was caught a week later, at a police barrage; he was being driven to the town of Howard. Some people suspected he planned to take a ferry and fly the country, but his only declaration was "I just wanted to get out and see the country. That's all". After this, Randall obtained to continue his sentence as set two years before. He was also transferred from the HiSec Sector of St. Alberts to the Regular Detention Centre, notably on accounts of a worsening case of depression and a severe heart condition. Release from St. Alberts and death Douglas Randall was released on November 8, 1965, having not been able to do so on parole as he had already attempted escape once. He then spent five years in and out of psychiatric hospitals, where he was treated for an increasing case of bipolar disorder. He died in his residence of 50 Barker Road in Farnham. References in popular culture The period during which Douglas Randall was imprisoned inspired Bancairn filmmaker and screenwriter Adamson Wells to write and direct two films featuring Georges Hope as Randall, Fight or Flight (1980) (which concentrates on his six years in St. Alberts) and Where darkness ends (1982) (which deals with Randall's time in the Deermount psychiatric hospital. Category: BancairnCategory:Individuals